Three Dates
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Sting, Gray and Gajeel created a bet to see who would win Natsa's heart. They all get two chances, or dates, with her; but who will get a third? The Icemaker? White Dragon? Black Steel? Find out who ends up with Natsa in the end! Sting/Gray/GajeelxFem!Natsu Reverse Harem
1. Trio of Lovers

The bartender turned on the overhead lights and the customers growled at the unsuspected light. They complained and grunted at the bearded bartender. He just clicked his lips and went on doing his job. He served drinks left from right. He gathered three cups of sake and went out behind the counter to a nearby table. "Here's your sake."

"Thanks," the blonde grabbed his cup. The bartender handed the other drinks to the other two at the table and returned to his spot at the counter. Blondie took a slip of the sour drink. His face puckered up from the taste.

The black haired who sat across from the blond gulped the drink down and snickered at the blonde. "Aren't 'ch a bit young for this?"

Blondie wrinkled his nose and took a bigger drink of the sake. He regretted it imminently as the sake hit his mouth. Once the sake poured down his throat, he wiped his tongue from the after taste of the drink.

"Calm down," the raven haired patted the blonde's back. He took a small slip of his drink and laid it back down on the table. "He's only trying to taunt you."

The blonde glared across the table at the snickering older gentleman. "Can we get back to business?" he asked sarcastically to the black haired; who just nodded in return. "We can't all have her."

The raven haired glanced at the black haired, "Nor share her."

"Yeah," the black haired rolled his eyes. He only suggested that for a joke but the other two were taking it too seriously. He gulped more sake down and waited for the blonde to continued his so-called plan.

The blonde tilted his cup as if the containment would disappear. "What about we all three get two chances with her."

"But we all can't have her," the raven haired repeated the blond's words from earlier.

The raven-haired listened closely as the blonde uttered his next words. "We all have two dates. Just two. Whoever is able to get a third...when she offers it, gets her..."

"...the other two back away," the black haired finished. He empty his cup of sake and looked at the other two to see if they understood. The blonde glared at the black haired for finishing his sentence, but he was calm since the black haired understood where he was coming from.

"There should be rules," the raven haired stated. His finger went up as if to emphasis that point.

"But do we agree to this first?" the blond questioned. They all three put their hands in the middle of the table; almost slipping the cups of sake on the table. Sting opened his mouth again while looking at his full cup, "Okay, so I will ask her ou-"

"Who says you get to ask her first?" Gray grunted. They never established that or anything like that. If anyone is going to get her first, it was going to be him; her childhood friend and rival.

"I was the one who made the plans," he argued as his shoulders raised.

"Those lame plans," Gajeel rolled his eyes,"I agree with Icehead. I will go first."

Gray had his hands around his cup, "That's not what I was talking about. I'm going first." He gotten up from the table and took the chance to get to Natsa before any of them. He ran out of the door and the other two followed him closely behind. They yelled at Gray from behind, but he didn't look back. He was focus on getting to the guild before them.

"Gray-san! You forgot, no one is faster than the speed of light!" Sting raced forward with a smug look on his face.

"You idiot! Don't use science in a world of magic!" Gajeel raced forward as he used his magic.

Gray froze the path ahead of him and slide on the ice forward. He jumped on the sheet of ice that covered a car and slide down with his shoes. He ended up running next to Gajeel and still behind Sting.

...

"Natsa-san! I'm here!" Sting gasped as he went into the guild.

"Sting?" Mira questioned as she saw Sting race forward. She tilted her head, "This isn't your guild." But he was already pass her and didn't even hear her soft voice. She looked behind him and there came Gajeel and Gray. They passed her with a gust of wind behind them. Mirajane could only guess as to what they were up to.

Natsa turned around as Sting appeared right in front of her. Her jaw dropped from surprised of the appearance of the blonde; who she was not supecting any time soon. Last she heard from the yellowed haired was at the Grand Magical Games Feast, which was longer than a month ago. "Eh...Sting?"

"Natsa-san! You're here!" he cheered. He glanced back and seen the other two so he hurried up and asked, "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Uh...sure, I guess," she accepted. She shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue what he was meaning about so she just accepted. Maybe it was a fight? Or something to do with food. She had no clue.

"Yeah!" Sting roared. He cheered and the two behind him dropped to the ground; defeated.

"I'm gonna..." Gajeel started. His teeth grind as his hands clawed into the floorboards.

"...kill him," Gray finished. He laid his head on the ground and cursed Sting for using his magic against him. Why must Dragon Slayers be so fast? Even using his Ice Magic, he was a good mile away from the Light Dragon Slayer.

"Beat ya!" the blond shouted with his arms raised in the air. It was as if he just won a victory in the Grand Magical Games.

"There was a race? Why wasn't I invited?" Elfman grumbled. He crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at the younger children.

Lisanna giggled and leaned on the table where she and Natsa was sitting. "I never thought you would get a date before me~!" she uttered under her breath, "Let's make you pretty~!"

Natsa's head darted from left to right at that statement. She experienced Lisanna's makeover once and she didn't want it AGAIN. "Never!"

"Awe! Come on, Natsa!" Lisanna pleaded. She turned to Sting, who was still in the middle of his victory dance. "Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere nice..." he hesitated for a moment. He was too busy focusing on beating the two losers that he wasn't thinking of where. He opened his phone and looked at the contacts. For being in a guild that was at the top of its' gain for seven years allowed him to have numerous resources to pick from. Even for a last minute date he was sure to acquire for being in such good terms of them. All he needed now was to know was where.

**Yes, this is my new story. Yay! I just like writing with these three characters. Any suggestions are welcomed; and the same is said with reviews. Also, shout out your fav out of the three in the reviews?**

**Who will win? Gray? Sting? Gajeel?**


	2. White Dragon Date One

Sting shifted his jacket and puckered his tie underneath the jacket. He looked in the mirror and smirked at his good looks. He combed his hair back. "How do I look?" he asked Rogue who was playing with Fro on the floor.

Fro looked up and smiled at the blonde; while Rogue glanced over and went back to playing with Fro. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

Sting snickered at Rogue's statement. "It's never too much," he moved his jacket again, "Plus it's my first date with Natsa-san. I got to look my best."

Rogue shook his head but Sting didn't even notice; he was too busy at checking his looks in the mirror. "I heard you the first time." Fro hopped on the ground as Rogue raised the toy above her head; he gave a small grin when Fro finally caught the small toy.

Sting just smiled. Since he gotten home yesterday, he couldn't stop talking about today. He was just amazed at the chance of being with Natsa. Nothing could good wrong. Not when he gotten a table at the finest restaurant in the kingdom for him and Natsa could dine. He just had to call one of his contacts to reserve a table.

"Just don't forget your phone there like last time."

"Don't worry, I won't," Sting waved Rogue's statement away. He chuckled at the last time that happen when he was on a date with a fangirl.

There was a pause behind Rogue said something again. "Its five thirty…doesn't your 'date' start son?" He emphasis the word date at the egomaniac blonde.

Sting glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. He ran to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, slid it in his pocket and ran out of the door. He ran into some bystanders as he tried running to the nearest train station.

"STING!" the black haired yelled from their doorway. Sting looked back. "You forgot your wallet!"

"Oh shit!" he cursed as he ran back to the door. He grabbed the wallet out of his hands and thanked him. The blonde glanced at his eyes, "Rogue…will you please come with me, so I don't miss up?"

He sighed, "Okay, but you're paying for my meal."

"Deal!"

"Where's Sting-kun going?" Lector's voice filed the hallway.

Sting gasped and took Rogue's hand while running to the train station. He forgot to mention his date to Lector in case that cat decided to follow him to his wonderful date with Natsa. There was too much of a chance that Lector would ruin his date, so he kept the cat ignorant of the fact.

…

"Happy, you can't go with her," Lisanna uttered as she tried to prowl Happy off of Natsa's head.

"Come on, Happy!" Natsa grunted. His claws were in her skin and he wouldn't not get off of her.

"No."

"I got fish," Lisanna pretended to look in her pocket.

"Where?!" Happy let go of Natsa's head and flew over Lisanna, who grabbed Happy before he could grab onto Natsa again. Tears started to form as Happy understood what happened. "It was a lie…?"

"Sorry," Lisanna shrugged her shoulders, "I will get you fish later, okay?"He nodded his head and his wings disappeared. The sliver haired looked back at Natsa and gasped, "You look better than I imagined. Mira-nee! Elf-nii! Come in here for a moment!"

The door opened and the two siblings came in. They were near the door to keep two jealous mages away from taking a peek at the pink haired. Elfman itch his head, "Isn't it almost time for that boy to get here?" He turned his head and saw Natsa; his jaw dropped at what happened to he within such a short time period.

"You look beautiful~!" Mira cooed. She walked over to Natsa and moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Awe~!"

"I did a good job~!" Lisanna squeezed Happy in pure excitement. He gulped for air.

"Sting-kun is going to be surprised once he sees her."

The door knocked and Elfman came back to his senses. He opened the door and there was Evergreen. She was turned away as if she was unconcerned by what was going on in the room. "Ever?"

She turned and looked at Elfman's chest instead of his eyes. Her cheeks were red as if she was holding something back. "The cutie of a blonde is here," she said as she walked pass Elfman and into the room. She stopped and stared dumbfound at the pinkette; Elfman was wearing the same expression but at another problem that Ever caused.

"Is everyone going to have that reaction?" Natsa sweat dropped.

"Yes~! This is the first time you ever wore…pretty clothes," Lisanna answered as nicely as she could. Natsa always wore boyish and plain clothing, but now she was wearing a shiny blue dress with a lovely blouse covering her chest.

The pink haired pulled on her blouse. It was tight around her stomach area; she wasn't used to this feeling. "I like loose clothing better…" she complained.

Lisanna continued to smile as she tuckered Natsa's blouse back to place. "Just handle it for tonight."

"Can I go now? That bastard's here already."

"You can't call him bastard on your date~!"

Natsa ignored her and went out of the room; passing Ever and Mira. She walked out into the guild hall with Lisanna and there were gasps everywhere. The biggest one came from a certain blonde who was holding a bunch of pink flowers. Behind him was Rogue who was pushing Sting forward since he lost the ability to walk. Not only was Rogue controlling Sting, he was holding two exceeds who were caught while trying to be sneaking.

"That's Natsa?!"

"That room must be magical!"

"Is it her twin?"

"She looks good!"

"Take a picture! It will never happen again!"

Ever rolled her eyes and looked at Mira who was just staring and smiling happy at her sister's work. "I don't see what the big deal is." Ever lifted her glasses and went into a pose as if she was looking in a camera, "I look better than her~!"

Gajeel growled from his table and spilled his drink on the top. He hated the blonde more than ever. He looked over his shoulder to check on the raven haired but he wasn't in the room anymore; he sneaked out of the guild awhile ago when Elfman stopped him from checking on Natsa.

Elfman poked Mira and whispered into her ear, "Her dress is caught…"

Mira looked at Natsa's back and indeed her dress was caught on her bra. Mira walked quickly behind Natsa and made a slight twitch in her clothing. The pink haired gasped and shouted at Mira, who just shrugged and went back to her spot in the staring crowd.

"Have a good night, my child!" Master whistled from upstairs. He had a blush over his cheeks and nose.

Rogue walked away from the couple and went to Lisanna who still had Happy in her arms. "Here," he handed her Fro and Lector; who was complaining about not being able to go with Sting. Now she was holding three exceeds. One complained and grabbed out for Sting's attention; who was still drooling at Natsa. One had his stomach growled and wished for fish. The last one wore a frog suit and looked into the air as if she could see butterflies.

Rogue turned around and poked Sting to get him back to normal. He wiped the drool on his lips and took Natsa's hand as he walked out of the guild. "My lady," he opened the door. Rogue followed behind them at a slow pace.

All of the guilds in the room awed and wished they had a boyfriend like that. Lucy pouted but she wished the pink haired good luck. Lisanna waved Natsa away and smiled at her work; she was a bit bothered by the fact that she didn't notice the sparkly dress was caught.

…

"We got a table reserved for two," Sting smirked as he had his arm around the pink haired.

The waiter nodded. He knew who the blonde was; there wasn't anyone on this Earthland who didn't know him. He made a check next to Sting's name on the piece of paper; it was the last name on the list but it had more importance than the others on the list. He picked up two menus and took the lovely couple to the finest table in the center of the restaurant.

The table was covered in the whitest cloth in the kingdom. The lights were low to give a soft look over the place; the ceiling was shaded in a deep purple.

"This is nice…" Natsa stated as she took a seat opposite of him.

"Only the finest for my lady," Sting smiled as he looked at the menu. "Can we get a glass of…Lite Dr. Pepper and Spicy Dr. Pepper."

"Of course, my sir," the waiter bowed and left the two alone.

"What would you like? I will pay for everything," he patted his pocket that now carried his wallet.

"Then…everything," she smiled as her stomach growled. He nodded but he barley paid attention to the total cost of the bill afterwards.

The waiter came back with the two drinks. "Have you decided?"

"Yes, I will have the steak and a side of fish, and she wants everything."

"Everything?" the waiter questioned.

"Everything," Natsa repeated with a bright smile. She could eat anything right now. The waiter bowed and took off to give the order to the chef in charge.

Sting stared at Natsa. He couldn't believe it. After growing up looking up to Natsa his role model, he was now dating her. He was so young when he heard of her adventures; they were eight years apart. She disappeared for seven years and now they were only one year apart. He wasn't a small child who followed listened to her wonderful tales from his guildmates.

He just couldn't believe it.

"Sting…you're drooling," Natsa said as she looked up.

A blush appeared on his cheeks and he wiped away the drool again. He just couldn't stop drooling from the sight of her beauty. Maybe Lisanna did a too good of a job on her. "You just look amazing."

Natsa squinted her eyes and a tiny but visible blush appeared on her cheeks; she was more embarrassed than everything. She wasn't one to fawn in the looks department, nor was she one to receive compliments. "…So do you…?" she posed it as a question.

The blonde took a drink of his drink and thought of something to talk about. Grand Magical Games. That was the first thought he had. "You did great at the Games."

She smiled from ear to ear. "Course I did! I can't wait for this year Grand Magic Games! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"You know you could just go visit them instead of waiting once a year."

"Yeah, I know. But then I can see how much they became stronger when we fight."

"Just don't take the King's crown again. He had everyone on their guard searching for it."

"Can't promise that. He has like billions of them in his room. I don't see why I couldn't just take one."

"Maybe because that is the castle's treasury?" Sting raised his eyebrow.

She puffed and a piece of her hair lifted up. "But it's the people's gold! I'm people!"

"No, you're person."

Three waiters came up to the table and placed ten plates on the table. "Do you need anything else?" the main waiter asked.

"No, this is fine," Sting answered. This was more than enough for him just sitting across from Natsa.

The waiter nodded and left the table with the other two following him. One of the waiters picked up another tray of foods for a table of three. He carried it to the table at the side of restaurant where three young males sat and watched a table from afar. "Here's your meal."

"Thanks," said Rogue. The waited placed the plate in front of him and the other two; then left the table.

Gajeel used his hands and took a large bite of his fish. He glanced at the other table where the couple dined. "They are getting to close."

Rogue ignored him and went back to eating his meal that Sting was going to pay for. For some weird reason he found himself dining with two mages that appeared out of nowhere. Gray asked kindly to dine with him since they didn't have any more tables' open, while Gajeel just grunted and sat at Rogue's table. He couldn't say that he rather eats by himself, but the other just sat there and ordered; two more bills for Sting to pay since Rogue was sure that the two didn't have enough to afford anything on the menu.

Gray stared at the couple and his lip twitched when Sting moved closer to Natsa's end of the table. He looked and seen the waiter was heading back to their table. He lifted his finger and casted a spell; making the floor ahead of the waiter turn to ice. The waiter didn't even see when he stepped on the ice and fell right on Natsa's lap.

"I'm so sorry, madam!" the waiter said as he stood up and gave Natsa a cloth to wipe her spilled spot on her dress.

"It's fine," she said. It wasn't like she liked this dress or blouse. Erza. She shivered and remembered Lisanna borrowed this outfit from Erza. If she seen the stain…Natsa would be dead. She used the cloth and tried wiping the spot away but it stayed. _'Lisanna…please tell me you have stain remover,_' she thought.

"Here, I got it." Sting gotten up from his chair and spitted on a cloth to wet the stain and removed it.

"Wow, thanks," she said. Now with the stain gone, she could give it back to Erza without a problem; well, she would have to wash it and then give it back to the red haired.

He looked up at Natsa; their eyes locked and he stayed there kneel on the ground.

"That asshole," Gajeel growled. He looked at Rogue, "Give me your fork." Rogue ifted his eyebrow but obeyed Gajeel's strange demand.

Sting leaned in and his lips puckered while Natsa just stayed there. He leaned closer and closer in. Gajeel opened his mouth and ate his fork. He opened his mouth and a metal ball shot out right at Sting; who got hit and bit his tongue as he slammed into the table. He lifted his head and looked back but Gajeel hide his face behind the menu and Gray hide under the table from Sting's view.

"Who the fuck did that?" Sting cursed. He looked down to see what impacted his head but it was gone. He lifted his body up from the ground and dusted his pants off. The moment was now ruined.

Natsa tilted her head. She had no clue what Sting was doing in the first place nor why he acted the way he did.

"Something hit me… Who would mess with me, the Twin Dragon Slayer?" he questioned out loud. His mind drifted to the duo of jealous lovers, but there was no way they could be here. They were poor; they couldn't even afford a glass of water at this place so there was no way in hell they could be here.

Natsa looked around the room and she spotted the black haired. "What is Rogue doing here?"

Sting itch his head. He was hoping Natsa wouldn't notice his companion. "Uh…A third person was free…?" his smile twitched; he hoped that she would believe him. She nodded her head; she believed it.

She finished her fifth plate and moved on to her sixth. Sting was still on his third. They continued their meal and ordered dessert afterwards. When Sting paid for the meal, he was surprised at the price; it was as if he was paying for fifteen people even though he and Natsa ordered for ten. His eyebrow lifted; maybe Rogue gotten hungry and ate enough for five.

"Natsa-san, let's go somewhere next week too," he smiled charmly.

"Yeah," she groaned from the amount of food she ate.

...

Sting dropped Natsa off at her house. Inside of her wooden shack was Happy playing Go Fish with the other two exceed. Fro had her cards upside down and she smiled when she seen Sting.

"Sting-kun! I missed you!" Lector hugged his leg.

Sting itch his head and picked up the exceed. "Come on, Fro. Rogue's already at the house." She smiled and flew on his shoulder. Sting hugged Natsa with one arm since he was carrying Lector. "See you soon."

"Bye Sting. Thanks for the food," she smiled.

"You had food without me..." Happy pouted on the ground. Natsa walked over to him and handed him a hand she stuffed into her blouse. "Thanks!" he smiled as he ate the fish.

Fro looked at Sting, "Fro have fish too?"

He smiled; he had to look kind in front of Natsa so he patted her head, "Yeah, we will run by somewhere to get you both some fish." Even though that restaurant wiped out most of his money.

Lector had tears swelled in his eyes, "Sting-kun is so kind!"

**Well, this was Sting's first date. What did you think? Was it romantic, funny? Any suggestions? Please leave a review and shout out who you want Natsa to end up with! Thanks for reading.  
**

**darkhuntressxir: Then you got at least five more chapters to decide :)**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: He better get his game on then ;)**

**YamiHinata: He's off with a good start :D**

**fallout-boy97: And there shall be more :)**

**HYPERASSGIRL5: Thanks, we are off to a good start :P**


	3. Black Steel Date One

Clothes flew in the air, and piles tumbled down. A certain black haired was in the middle of the room scattering pieces of clothing all throughout the room. A flying exceed was hitting the pieces of clothing that came within his area; they folded in midair and placed themselves on the counters inside of the room.

For once, Gajeel was sort of cleaning his room; even through Pantherlilly was doing most of the work.

It has been two days since Sting's outing with the pinky, and Gajeel searched his room for a certain two items he brought a month ago. He had no clue what to do on his date with Natsa, but he remembered these two paper items that she may enjoy with him. It wasn't something fancy like Sting's date, but it was all he could think of at last minute. He was just glad he brought two of them for him and Pantherlilly to go in the first place; which the exceed was okay with staying home and not going.

"Fuckin' found it!" he raised the two items in the air.

Two tickets to a boxing match.

Both he and Natsa enjoyed fighting; but it was more of them fighting themselves and not watching other people fight. But it was the closest thing he could get without laying a hand on Natsa; which he knew wasn't a good way to start a date. And he wasn't really one to know about dates or anything; he usually hanged in a pub or the guild hall.

Pantherlilly flew back down to the ground as he knew Gajeel wasn't one to finish cleaning the room. He sighed; it seems it would be his job to finish the cleaning of the room while Gajeel was out. "Gajeel-san, shouldn't you ask her out first?"

Gajeel gulped. It was bad enough he was trying to find a date, but he still hasn't even asked her out in the first place. His cheeks blushed a tint of red from that; and he wasn't one to be embarrassed easy.

But this was an exception.

He was going to ask the pinky out.

Lilly nudged Gajeel's head. To the exceed, it looked as if his partner has malfunction. Gajeel shook his head and the blush went away as quickly as it came. He took a deep breath. It's not going to be that hard; right?

"The match should start at five, so you will have some time beforehand with her if you ask her out right now," Lilly instructed. They were acting as if Lilly was the couch and Gajeel was the boxer.

Gajeel nodded his head. He took another deep breath and his grip on the tickets tightens. He opened the door to his shack and ran out.

Pantherlilly stood there in the doorway and glanced back at the mess that Gajeel made from his mad dash. All of the work he just completed was gone. This was going to be a long night for him.

"I better get started…again…" he sighed and transformed to his larger form.

…

Gray seated himself at the bar and Mira served him. She looked from his hunched form to Natsa; who was sitting in her normal spot in the guild hall. Ever since she had a date with Sting, Gray has been tensed and sat away from the pink haired.

Mira smiled at him and gave him a vanilla shake; on the house. She knew exactly what was wrong with him.

He was jealous.

She couldn't help but give a sweet smile. It just warmed her stomach whenever she witnesses these things happening. _'He must have finally noticed his feelings to Natsa,_' she thought. She opened her mouth to give the youth some advice, but that was when the doors slammed against the walls. Everyone looked up to see a panting Dragon Slayer who was hunching over.

Gajeel looked up and his eyes went directly on the pink haired; that he then ran to. This was when Natsa finally noticed the black haired. She turned around and faced him.

"What do you want?" she asked. She cracked her knuckles because usually by then they start fighting, but instead, Gajeel stayed in his place with two pieces of paper in his hands.

"Come on, we are going somewhere," he looked at the ground.

The whole guild went silent.

Gajeel.

Just.

Asked.

Natsa.

Out.

Everyone was shock.

Just two days ago, she was asked but by Sting; and now it was Gajeel out of all people! Loke dropped his sunglasses onto the ground as he stared wide eyed at the two. Elfman dropped his fork onto his plate. Gray smacked his head against the bar, and Mira couldn't help but feel even worst for him. Lisanna gasped and she just stood there motionless. Cana waited a moment before gulping down her barrel of beer. Master lost his balance on the railing on the second floor, and he fell down face first.

Everyone was waiting for Natsa's reply.

Natsa's eyes narrowed. For some weird reason she felt there was something behind that. "Why?" she asked as she laid her cup on the table and stood up.

Gajeel continued to look at the ground; he wasn't even daring to look at her in her beautiful eyes. He itch his head and he thought of some sort of answer. "Because…I didn't want to waste my money," he waved the ticket in his hand. As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted it. How the fuck was that romantic? If he could bang his head against the wall, he would.

"Tickets?" Natsa questioned as she took a step forward trying to look at the pieces of paper. Gajeel thought she moved for something else and he grabbed her hand and ran out the door; not even waiting for her to say anymore.

Even when they left, the guild remained quiet. They couldn't believe their ears. It was when Evergreen mutter, "I can get more guys than that," when everyone gotten out of their shocked state. Ever leaned on the wall next to her team, the Thunder Tribe.

Bickslow laughed as if she just uttered the funniest joke ever; but this was his normal laugh. "Elfman counts as one, Ever!"

She grunted while a blush appeared on her cheeks. She turned away from her teammates table. Elfman just stared plainly at his plate as if it was a portal to another world. His fork laid there with his half eaten food.

"Did that really happen?"

"Two in one week!"

"Gajeel?! Out of everybody?!"

"Natsa…she has finally grown up."

…

Gajeel ran with Natsa in his hand. He wasn't even looking back because he knew there was an angry dragon.

"GAJEEL! STOP!" Natsa yelled. Her hand turned into fire and Gajeel let go of her.

He waved his hand to from the fire she applied to it. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Where are you taking me?!" she growled as she glared at him. "What? You want to fight? If so, I'm all ready!"

Gajeel smacked his head at her remarks. "Can't you see I'm trying to be…nice and taking you to a boxing match." Those words felt strange in his mouth.

"Why me?" she questioned. It wasn't like the black haired even liked her.

"Because…Lilly didn't want to go, and I didn't want to waste the tickets. There. Can we go now?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You are acting really strange… Are you sick?"

He blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. "I'm sick of being questioned to death."

She rolled her eyes, and then thought about what he said. "Wait. A boxing match? The one against Clawed Tiger and Scaled Beast?" Her eyes widen with excitement.

He smiled from her look. "Yeah, it's them. Why, you like them?"

"They are awesome!" she cheered.

Gajeel looked at the tickets. "Well, we have a hour before the match, so why don't we look around." That was the only thing he could think of doing at the moment.

She nodded her head. There were downtown in the city. Lights were buzzing and people were cheering. Even though it was only five, it was getting dark. Shops turned on their lights and welcomed customers inside from the cold weather.

Gajeel patted his pockets. He barley had any money to his name since he always brought some sake at the guild hall or a pub. He just hoped that she didn't see anything she liked or else he wouldn't be able to pay for it.

Natsa went up to the windows of the nearby shops. People cheered from within with their friends and family. Drinks were poured and served to the tables. Girls helped one and another with their clothing. Unique items lined up on the shelves. Magical items flowed and children gleamed at them.

It was a wonderful night to see.

"I never been down here at night," he uttered from all of the lights. Whenever he came down, it was still light and crowded as Black Friday that he never enjoyed the time. But for once, he was enjoying every second of the time he spent with Natsa; except he was cold. He tried to stay close to Natsa; he was freezing to death without her warmth. Maybe it was a good thing she breathe fire. He wished he could get closer to the pinky; he blushed at the thought.

"Oh look!" she cheered as she pointed to something that caught her eye. Natsa turned and saw Gajeel shiver once again when she ran across the street to look inside of a store. She felt a bit pitiful at her rival since he had no warmth. She returned to his side, but much closer than before. Somehow there hands came together and clasped together.

"Excuse me. Can I get through?" A deep voice cut in the middle of them. "There's people who's tryin' to walk here!" Their hands unclasped and fell to their sides. The man with a large amount of clothing passed them; his head was covered where only his eyes were visible. Gajeel sniffed the air; that man's sense was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Eh?" Natsa questioned.

"You caught it too?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I remember it from somewhere…" she mumbled under her breath.

A bell chimed in the background, and Gajeel jumped. He looked at the clock. "It's six. We got to go. Fast."

She smiled and started running towards the building.

Gajeel growled and raced forward. For once they were rivaling in something that wasn't fighting. They were having fun at it as well. Natsa beaten him to the building; she was waiting outside as if she just been waiting there all along.

He smirked and pulled out the tickets. He handed them to the attendant at the cashier. She torn off one side of the paper and handed it back to him. Gajeel gave Natsa the other ticket and they passed through the gate; inside of the building. The first thing that hit him was the heat inside of the building; and then the smells of sweat, blood, and other juices.

Pinky was excited. She wasn't disgusted by the gross smells that echoed off the walls. She hurried down the hallway and into the room. He followed after her.

"This row?" Natsa questioned. It was the second row in the room. Right up close to the stage to see the action.

Gajeel nodded his head and sat at the very end of the row. Other seats were filled as the match was starting in five minutes. Natsa chose the one next to him since the other seats were filled.

"I can't wait to see them!" she cheered. Her hands tighten on the armrests.

"I been waiting all month for this," Gajeel remarked. He did numerous quests to gain the funds to attain the tickets for him and Pantherlilly. But then they got lost in his room, and gave the other one to Natsa instead of his exceed. "Who do you think will win?"

"Scaled Beast," she answered quickly without anytime to think.

"Course he will win. He's the Beast at this game," Gajeel countered. Under his breath he added, "I even used the rest of my money to bet on him."

Natsa gave a small smile as she turned to him. "And I get half if he wins~!"

Behind them, where the betting was going on, were two with light colored hair. One blonde had a pile of money and he handed the bundle to the man who was dealing the bets. "I will get 250 on Clawed Tiger."

The orange haired who stood behind him rolled his eyes. "I will get 50 on Scaled Beast."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Loke. "As if he would win."

"I'm betting all of my money on him, so he better."

"You only have 50?" Sting chuckled. This guild, Fairy Tail, was freaking poor by his standards. But, then again, he was using the last of his money on this bet. That dinner date with Natsa wiped out all of this funds. Maybe he shouldn't had invited Rogue along.

Loke smirked and lead his way to his seat. He was only here for good friend of his, Gray; and somehow he ran into Sting.

Sting took the spot next to him. He looked around the room, but he didn't see Natsa, so he pulled down his coat and hat he's been wearing since he saw Gajeel and Natsa outside. He just saw them running into this building, so he bought these tickets for tonight's match. He came to snoop on Gajeel's date; even though it was against the rules. Loke was doing the same thing for Gray, so why shouldn't he?

Loke texted one of his girlfriends, 'Thanks for lending me that cash on short notice.' He press sent and a new message appeared as quickly.

'It's no prob. Can't wait to see you tonight ;)' she texted back.

Sting rolled his eyes at the player's ways. "Which girlfriend is that? Sixteenth?"

Loke shook his head, "It's my first…for tonight."

The lights dimmed down in the room and spotlights shined on the arena. There were two people on opposite ends in the arena with their couches outside of the ring. Gloves were on their hands and a mouthpiece planted in their mouth. On one side was a man in green shorts. He was the Scaled Beast. At the opposite end was the Clawed Tiger who wore orange with big black stripes. The two faces together and the crowd roared.

"Go Tiger!"

"Get him Beast!"

"I got all of my savings on you!"

"You better win!"

"Go Beast! You can do it!"

Sting elbowed the orange haired. "So…how does this work?"

Loke shook his head at Sting's ignorance at this sport. "It's simple. Two guys wrestle, and whoever last stands is the winner. The ref will count down and there will be three rounds. Two out of three wins the match."

The ref started the match and the boxers moved in to the center of the arena. They circled each other; waiting for the other to strike first. The crowd roared as the Tiger took a punch to the gut. Natsa jumped from her seat and cheered.

…

Gajeel looked at his stack of money, but then his smile disappeared as it was cut in half and given to Natsa.

Sting growled with anger at his loss while Loke counted his earnings. Sting was now officially broke.

"Whoa!" Natsa shouted. She waved the wob of cash in the air. "Beast was a freakin' beast in there!"

"Look at how much money we won!" Gajeel pocketed his cash. Hey, just maybe, Natsa was his good luck charm. "Pinky," he coughed, "Natsa, let's come back next week."

"Sure!" she excited.

Sting walked into a pole as he sighted the two leaving the room. Gajeel has already gotten his second date in the bag, yet Sting totally forgot to ask Natsa out again for their second. He fell down to the ground.

"Sting?" Loke called as he hunched over the man and waved his hand. "Oh man, he's knocked out…Guess I'm in charge of getting him home." He reached out his phone and texted his girlfriend. 'I can't make it tonight. Business came up.'

'Ah.. Sorry about that.'

He sighed and returned the phone into his coat pocket. He looked up and seen the pink haired he was suppose to be watching all night for Gray; which he completely failed. He picked up Sting and flung him over his shoulder; he was heavier than anything else he carried. At least the Dragon Slayer was asleep since they were getting on the train to get back to Sting's guild.

He passed Natsa and Gajeel as he made his way out. Natsa was thinking of the numerous ways she could spend the money in her hands. Think about all of that food she could buy.

"Pinky, you're droolin'" Gajeel remarked.

She glanced up, and wiped the drool away. She barely noticed it.

They walked out of the Downtown area and neared the guild. The moon was bright in the dark sky and stars started appearing. He walked her halfway home and took off back to his place. He just knew this night was good. And he had another one planned for next week.

There was no way that Gray or Sting could beat him.

No one beats Gajeel. Except Natsa; of course.

He made it back to his house and flopped on his bed, "Hey Lilly."

He heard Pantherlilly groan as all of the piles of clothing that he just folded cluttered around the room. Pantherlilly cleaned the whole room, yet Gajeel destroys it within five seconds.

Lilly's claws unsheathe and he glared at Gajeel; who gulped.

He messed with the wrong kitty.

**Gajeel's date is done and finished, only Gray first date is left; and then we go to their second. Any suggestions on dates or events? I will read over them :P **

**HYPERASSGIRL5: I feel like you really want a huge brawl between them; that may happen within the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

**darkhuntressxir: You can't blame him though, he needed to do something (since Gray caused it with his ice). Sting can, but after that meal for everyone, and losing the bet, he's now broke.  
**

**imjaysong: And here it is finally~!  
**

**YamiHinata: But it was only the first date. Sting got a little payback with breaking their hand holding (a little though).  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Me? Mean? *Super innocent voice* You got the wrong person. They had to watch out for the young one.  
**


	4. Icemaker Date One

Gray sat in his new seat that was uncommon for him. He usually sat by Erza, Natsa, and Lucy; but now with that bet going on, he felt strange even being near the pink haired. Everything he glanced at her, he couldn't help but think about that bet. How was he supposed to date her?! She was Natsa; and they were rivals. She couldn't even stand sitting next to him on a train ride, let alone being by themselves on a date.

He was rival zoned unlike the other two. He was always the rival, or friend; he had no clue what Natsa thought about it. For Gajeel it was easy; he didn't know her for that long and so he wasn't totally zoned, like Gray. Gajeel and Sting were both Natsa's rivals; but she only knew them for a year or more. She knew Gray for seven years from when they first meet in the guild hall.

He sighed and took a drink from his shake. Why couldn't he just be smooth like always? Even Gajeel had a moment to ask her out, yet he couldn't even sit near her. He also heard the whole thing from Loke when he came back that one night. Gajeel took her out to a boxing match and Sting was there but neither of them seen each other. Loke even had to cancel a date because of the blonde.

The raven haired needed to get his butt in gear before the others gotten their second chances.

"Gray~? Is something the matter~?" Mira asked with her usually cheery tone. She leaned over the table and refilled his cup without being asked to. She handed him back the glass and glanced over to his normal table.

"Nope. Nothing," he answered quickly. He turned around so he wasn't faced with the sliver haired anymore.

Mira giggled and poked him. "Does it have to do with Natsa?" she suggested.

Gray's skin shivered.

She chuckled with her hand over her mouth. "Are you jealous from all of her dates lately?"

Now Gray finally turned around and looked at Mira. He wanted to yell something along the lines of how did you know; but that would have gave him away. Instead he relaxed his tensed body and allowed all sigh of emotion to drop from his face. "What do you mean? Like I care," he rolled his eyes.

She couldn't help but giggle at his reactions. He was such a little kid. "You better get her before they do, Gray. I heard from Loke that even Gajeel asked her out." She turned around and tilted her head, "I didn't even think he liked Natsa. He kept it hidden well."

"Damn it, Loke…" Gray mumbled under his breath. Loke didn't just tell him, but the whole guild of Natsa's affairs. Even if it wasn't for him to hide that secret, Gray wanted to smash Loke's face in.

Gray just wanted to protect his property; Natsa.

"What's that?" Mira questioned. She knew she heard something, but she didn't listen to it.

"Uh-Nothing. Just a fly," he waved his hand in the air.

"You know, Gray, that it's every girl's dream to go somewhere wonderful with a guy she likes," a smile formed on her lips, "Even if the boy is one of her friends."

He looked up from the counter. His eyebrows rose as if that was supposed to mean something to him.

"Just go ask her out before it's too late, or else," she smiled with her eyes closed and went on to serve the others. Lisanna walked out from behind the counter and went up to Mira to ask her something.

Gray didn't want to know what else was supposed to mean. He just knew he didn't want it. His skin shivered, and he took another drink from his shake. Somewhere wonderful… Her words swirled around in his mind. Were all girls this confusing? He sighed and thought about it some more.

He had to ask Natsa out.

Or else the other two could get her before he could.

…

Natsa sat in her normal spot. People from the guild were leaving and only she, Lisanna, and Erza were left. Lisanna came over earlier when she heard the news from Loke; and Lucy had to drag him out of here before he spouted anything else.

The pink haired finished her plate and belched. Erza turned her head and glared at the pink haired; who gulped, "Sorry."

Erza nodded her head and finished her last piece of strawberry delight. Her eyes darted around the guild and right at Gray. "Why hasn't he been sitting over here?" she asked in a deep voice.

"He hasn't?" Natsa questioned. She turned around and glanced at the raven haired; who ducked around quickly. "He's acting weird…"

Erza stood up from the table, "I will go get him."

"Erza-nee! Wait!" Lisanna halted Erza.

"What?" she asked with her eyes narrowed at the raven haired.

Lisanna leaned in and whispered, "He's embarrass right now. I think he's too shy to be around Natsa."

The red haired nodded her head and slowly sat down again. She still had her sights on the raven haired across the room. Her glare was becoming stronger each passing minute.

Lisanna gave a quick smile at Erza's behavior. It wasn't like for the group to be sitting apart. Usually everyone was near each other and laughing. Lisanna would be sitting near Elfman or Natsa. And the others would be close. And now the cycle was broken with Gray sitting at the bar away from everyone.

"Maybe…he's mad?" Natsa suggested.

Both of the other girls laughed at Natsa's remark. They knew more about this than the pink haired. Lisanna tilted her head and a smile formed on her face; the smile was very strangely looked like Mira's., "Natsa-chan, maybe you should go ask?"

The pink haired looked at the girl and was about to shake her head when Erza ordered her too. She stood up, defeated by the red haired, and slowly walked to the bar where Gray was sitting. She waited with each step. She wasn't one to be good with this type of thing. She let out a deep breath of air and sat down next to Gray. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

He stretched back and turned to the pink haired. "I'm fine, okay?! How many people are going to ask me that?!" he complained. He opened his eyes and he noticed the pink haired. "Oh…hey Natsa…" he muttered after that.

"Hey….Iceblock…" she stated slowly as if not to get on his bad side. "What's with you?!"

He pushed himself forward in the seat and laid his head on the table. "Nothing. Just a long boring day."

"You're not sitting with us," Natsa stated.

Gray's mouth dropped. He wasn't suspecting Natsa to observe that or anything about his behavior; even though Erza had to inform her. Gray picked up his head and tried to think of an excuse of some sort; but nothing came to mind. "Uh…I just didn't want to sit over there, Flamehead."

"Droopy eyes," Natsa commented.

"Flame for brains," Gray countered.

"Ice Princess," she gave a smug look.

He finally looked up and countered, "Fire Prince."

"Strippe-" she was interrupted.

"Natsa~!" Lisanna came up from behind them. She looked at one to the other with a grin. They were talking again~! "Gray-nii~! Me and Erza-nee are going home. Bye~! See you tomorrow~!"

Natsa turned around, but the two were already out of the guild. Her smile vanished as she ran out to try to follow them. The doors shut behind her, and Gray followed; he felt like he had to. Outside, the two girls were already missing. "Where did they go?" Natsa bit her lip. She wanted to walk with them, but it was too late now. She was bummed out.

"I think they went to Fairy Hills…" Gray suggested. That was where Lisanna lived with her sibling and Erza did; so it was only logical.

Salamander stretched her arms behind her back and started walking away. She was heading home for the night since everyone was gone.

Gray stood at the guild's door and Mirajane's words entered his mind once more. He grunted and with all of his courage, he caught up with Natsa. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at him. Her face shifted into surprised by his appearance. Gray just walked forward; hoping not to embarrass himself. He could feel eyes on the back of his head; maybe Sting and Gajeel were watching them?

If they were, they were probably laughing their asses off with this awkward setting.

"…Mind if…I walk you…home….?" He phased it as a question.

"Uh…sure…?" she answered. She was really starting to get scared. She made a complete halt. "Are you Gray? Or a clone?"

"What?!" the raven haired exclaimed.

"Who are you and what did you do with Iceblock?" she asked once again.

He rubbed his head and looked at the ground. She was noticing his actions and he was shock. "I'm Gray, Pinhead. One and only."

"Well, you're acting weird…again," she stated. "Do you have a cold?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Haven't I been saying that?"

She rolled her eyes and sneezed. "Bless you," he said. She nodded a thank you.

They walked and Gray was starting to notice the time. "How far is your house?"

"Couple more miles, I think," she shrugged her shoulders.

Their shoulders touched each other, and Gray pulled back. Natsa didn't notice the touch or didn't care. She kept walking, and Gray walked at a slower pace than her. He didn't want to touch her once again; that would be awkward.

Natsa looked up at the sky. It was getting so dark that stars were appearing above them. "Oh look!" she pointed above.

"Hm?" he looked up. His mouth dropped as he looked at the numerous colorful stars in the night sky. There were more than he could imagine.

"One of the highlights of living out so far," she smiled.

"In the city, usually there are only three or four."

She glanced at him, "You should see the sunset. It's beautiful. Happy found this cliff and we set there in the mornings waiting for the sun to rose," she chuckled, "One time, Happy dropped his fish and I dropped up falling after it. Good thing Happy grabbed it before it hit the water, it was icy as hell."

"So…he left you and got his fish instead…?" Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Yep, it would have escape if it went into the ocean." She started to say something else, but Gray interrupted her.

"You risk your life for a fish?!"

"It was big though!" she argued.

"Don't you have common sense?!"

"What's that?"

"For a fuckin' fish! If you just ask, you know someone could have brought you a fish. Even I would have!"

"But I fished it out of the stream!"

"What does that got to do with anything?!" he asked.

"Everything." She stated calmly. Her skin started to heat up as she glared at the Icehead.

"You could have caught one the next day!"

"The stream was frozen that day!"

"Ice fish! You're a fire mage, melt the ice!"

…

The door to the shack opened, and Gray walked inside of the dirty room. He dropped Natsa in the bed and left. Both of them were covered in bruises and dirt from a fight they had in the field.

Happy looked up from his bed, "Natsa? What happen?" He wiped his tired eyes. There wasn't no reply so he went back to bed.

…

A message appeared on Gray's phone. 'That counted as a date.'

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. 'I didn't even ask her out to one. That doesn't count.'

'Too late. We both agreed, and that's it.'

Gray grunted and threw his phone on the wall. So much for a first date. Why couldn't Mira be less confusing and help him for once?! Why did his anger get the better end of him?! And it was over something stupid.

He lay on his bed and went to sleep. He just hoped she wasn't mad at him tomorrow.

**Sorry for this short chapter, compared to the other two. I'm rushing and I haven't been up to date lately because of finals. So, it may be a while till I update. Next chapter may just be a short chapter with another meeting and a talk between the girls about the boys.**

**Shout out to who you want to win; I may just count those review for who ends up with Natsa at the ending. **

HYPERASSGIRL5: That was the only thing I could think of when Gajeel came to think. And this...wasn't really a date...Poor Gray...

darkhuntressxir: I have a feeling that Lilly made him clean after than stunt...and then attacking the metal user :P

Mitsuki-Takahashi: Counts on if he can keep his anger down...

EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Those does sound cute...but wouldn't Natsa melt the ice rink?


	5. Meeting of the Groups

Winter flakes float down from the sky. Each tiny piece melts a meter away from a certain dragon slayer. She sneezes and all of the snow surrounding the small group melts away.

"Bless you," Erza remarked with a cold tone. She crossed her legs and inched her seat closer to the table.

"That's a nasty cold you got there," uttered Lucy. "Don't get me sick."

Natsa turned wards Lucy and readied her next sneeze. "I don't think I can control that. Uh UH!" Lisanna turned Natsa's chair away before she could blow another sneeze.

"You were trying to get me sick!" Lucy exploded.

The pink haired only laughed at her failed attempt at the blonde. "But it was funny!"

Lucy turned wards the sliver haired, "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Lisanna said with a gesture of her hand. She turned to Natsu and sat back down in her seat. She pulled a napkin from the middle of the table and handed it to Natsa; who nodded her head and wiped her nose with it.

"Are you getting sick?" Lucy asked. "We haven't done a quest in awhile, so have you been staying out at night?"

Lisanna turned away from the group of girls and giggled. She knew exactly what Natsa has been doing the last couple nights; all of them stared at her. "What is it?" Erza demanded of the young girl.

Lisanna couldn't reply; she was giggling too much and Natsa answered for her. "Well, I have. Gray and I fought last night and...I don't remember much else. Just that I woke up in my bed the next morning and Happy didn't know anything." Natsa's face reddens from the cold; which everyone took as a blush. She turned away in time for another sneeze; this time no one made a fuss of it.

The blonde's eyes widen and she turned away just like Lisanna was doing. "You guys? Had a DATE?!" she squealed.

"A date?" questioned Natsa; she shook her head. "We only took a walk since you two left me there." Her eyes narrowed at Erza and Lisanna; but she remembered this was Erza and darted her eyes at Lisanna instead.

"You should have been faster," Erza stated plainly.

"And you live in the other direction from us~!" Lisanna pointed out with her sweet tone. She didn't want the pink haired to know that they did it on purpose for the raven haired.

"Didn't you have a date with Sting too?" Erza asked. She leaned on the table and looked straight at the pink haired.

"Yeah, what about it?" the pink haired asked plainly. "He took me out to dinner and we ate."

"I heard from Loke that she went out with Gajeel three nights ago," Lucy muttered. "You're dating all three of them?!"

"I'm not dating any of them," the salamander concluded. "And he took me out to see that one match I been wanting to watch."

"That is a date, though," the sliver haired stated.

"And so is dining together," the blond added.

"But we are dining together RIGHT NOW! We're not on a date!" Natsa stated. Her arms turned out and gestured to others in the small dinner; each one of them was looking strangely at the insanely loud girl. While others were looking at the table with a bloody nose.

"We are friends and its normal for girls to eat together~!" Lisanna cheerfully stated.

"And so are me and Sting." Even though there's bad blood in their relationship, but that was when they first met.

"He likes you. That's why he asked you out," Lucy muttered and shook her head at Natsa's obvious to the truth.

"And that's why Gray and Gajeel asked you out too."

Lisanna looked across the table at Lucy, who scooped closer to the pink haired. "Which one do you like more?"

Natsa's mouth dropped and tilted her head. "Why the fuck would you ask that?!"

"But why all three at the same time?" Erza muttered under her breath. She didn't even notice the pink haired glaring at the blonde.

Lisanna tapped on the table, covering her mouth with her other hand to stop herself from giggling at the blonde and pink haired. "Could they be planning something? I mean, weren't they all racing that one day when Sting asked Natsa out?"

"Racing?" questioned Lucy.

"Yeah, Gray and Gajeel piled up on each other at the door. They were yelling at Sting too."

…

"How did that even count as a date?" Gray asked the other two.

"It did," Sting said.

Gajeel was behind him and nodded as well, "It did."

Gray crossed his arms and sulked at the other two. "So it's like, if we even look at her, then it's counted as a date? Huh?" He asked sarcastic.

"Nope. Its counts whenever you friggin' ask her out, which I'm pretty fuckin' sure you did," Gajeel said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And you did spend time alone with her. So yeah, that's your first date. Like it or leave it. All of us still got a second date with her, so make it count…or not," Sting shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his hot coco. "Since she's going to pick me."

"Sheez, I don't think she has any idea about this," Gray said.

"Then we all have a chance," muttered Gajeel. He took out some iron from his pocket and chew on it. Unlike the other two he had his date already schedule with the pink haired; next Thursday, just him and her at another wresting match.

Gray sat up in his chair and took a slip out of his beer. The other two stared at him for his sudden movement. He swurled his drink around and looked up at the other two. "What?"

"Nothing," muttered Sting. He leaned back in his chair once again and thought about his plans with Natsa. "Oh, that reminds me, Gajeel's paying this time."

"AS IF!" Gajeel barked. "You're the rich one, not fuckin' us!"

"I wish. That date with Natsa drained me dry. I even paid for Rogue, and his bill was massive."

Gajeel looked at his cup and stopped himself from laughing at the blonde's misfortune. He and Gray were the caused of the extra charged; while Rogue barely ate anything that day. Gray also had to look away from the blonde.

"What's with you two?" Sting asked.

…

Gray walked out of the bar. He left behind the other two. And he ended up walking right into Natsa. "Ouch!" she yelped as she fell back on her butt. "Man!" she opened her eyes, "Oh, it's you, Iceblock."

"Oh…sorry about that," he leaned over and helped her back up on her feet. He looked back at the bar; seeing if the other two were looking. He didn't want them to count this as a date as well. "Hey Natsa, I was meaning to talk to you."

"Well next time don't bump into me," she resorted.

"Well…" he paused, "…let's go out together tomorrow."

"Uh…What?" she questioned.

"Let's go to the fair. It's in town."

"Okay…" her eyes darted around as if this was some kind of a joke.

"Natsa! Wait for us~!" Lisanna said as she exited the café with the other two girls. She looked up and gulped when she saw Gray; moments ago they were just talking about him. "Hey Gray…I didn't see you there."

"I just…came from a…store…yeah, a store," he pointed at a building that wasn't the bar he just left. He turned and saw two faces with sinister smiles; the two guys knew.

**I'm really bad at updating these. I'm changing the order of the dates, so it's Gray, Sting, and then Gajeel. I got Sting's and Gajeel's dates down (they were already set in stone). But I want to lengthen Gray's date with Natsa, so I need ideas and maybe something that lasts over night. **

**Random point: I got a cat! And she's glaring at my gerbil….:( And I'm trying to change my story covers…if you haven't notice, so if you have any ideas, tell me. I'm just lookin for something that fits with the theme or have all three guys together. **

**Animefreak1145: He did ask to walk her, "Mind if I walk you home...?", so they counted it. And who can't help but love Gray and his lost chances? Lol, maybe that was a little too mean for him. At least he gets a second chance to date her. And I have no intention of stopping now...even though my updates are slow as a turtle.  
**

**fallout-boy97: Those two seem the most popular...really no love for Gajeel? That does sound good...maybe Laxus? He's tough, took both Gajeel and Natsu to beat him.  
**

**HYPERASSGIRL5:Yes, and I feel mean for doing that to him, but they are the biggest rivals over anything. Thanks for reading, and his second date is next.  
**

**darkhuntressxir: Maybe his second will be better?  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yeah, and she's starting to get a cold.  
**

**Why isn't there any love for Gajeel?  
**


	6. Ice Stripper Date Two

Gray paced in front of her door. He kept looking at the doorknob and reaching out before pulling it back. His heart race was racing. What if he was too early? Maybe she's asleep, or at the guild. Could she still be getting ready? He pulled his hands in his pocket and turned again; started pacing the other way.

Happy popped his head from the house and wrinkled his nose at the Icemaker. "Natsa, what is Gray doing?"

Natsa turned away from her kitchen and came behind Happy. She stared at the strange Ice shifter. "Stripper! What the hell are you doing?!"

Gray's head shoot up and he saw the two looking down on him. He itch his head and thought of some way to get out of this. "I'm…picking you up. You know, for our date, Flamehead."

Natsa nodded with a roll of her eyes. She left the window and traveled down the stairs. She threw on a light jacket that would protect her somewhat from the winter cold. Even though she was a Dragon Slayer, her body heat was lowering through the winter time. She gave Happy a last glance before opening the door. Ever since that strange conversation with Erza, Lucy and Lisanna, she kept getting unnerving feelings.

The door opened and she stood in front of Gray. "Come on, let's go."

Gray nodded but glanced up at the window. Shouldn't Happy be with someone, or was she going to leave him here by himself. "What about Happy?"

"He's visiting Carla…they are going out for fish," Natsa stated as she called on the memory of Happy telling her last night.

"Oh," Gray nodded and matched her pace. They walked down the sidewalk but there was a major distance between them, and Gray didn't dare to close it. He kept walking on one side of the pavement while she was walking on the other. They walked through the forest and over the bridge. A place where they used to duel each other. "Remember this old place?"

"The old fishing spot?"

'Please don't start any fight,' Gray repeated over and over. He remembered their last so-called date ended in a fight over a stupid subject; in which Natsa started because of her story. "This was the place where we fought. When we were younger."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I would always beat ya!"

"As if," Gray rolled his eyes.

"You want a rematch? Huh, Iceblock?" she questioned as she cracked her knuckles.

'Oh fuck,' he thought. He was not going to start a fight with her. Not this time. He just wanted one actual date with her that didn't end up with them fighting. "Can't-"

"What? You're scared I'm going to beat you?"

"The fair. We have to get there before 4, or then there's going to be a large line on all the good rides."

"Oh…" she sighed and stretched his arms. And then a yawn followed her sigh.

The forest line soon ended, and the town came into view. Colorful balloons took up into the air. Clowns marched the road. Contests roared with action and completion. Trainers tame the loins inside of the cages and showed off their magic. Screams of delight filled the air.

They were at the fair.

As were others. The two sneaked behind Gray and hide behind a bush from the raven's hair sight. Gajeel lowered himself to the ground and muttered at the other. "I just fuckin' won that money. Why the fuck should I have to pay for your ticket?"

Sting glared at Gajeel. "Because I'm broke! I haven't been on a quest in two weeks and I freakin' lost all my savings…" He stopped himself from saying much more. He didn't want the black hair to know about his whereabouts on that night. The night that Gajeel had his date with the pink haired was also the night that Sting crossed their path and broke their hold.

It was also the night in which he lost all of his savings on a bet. The fight between the two wrestlers turned profitable for Gajeel, Natsa, and Loke; but it crushes Sting. "Rouge won't even lend me anymore money. Says I'm careless with it," the blonde finished. He hoped that Gajeel wouldn't notice his slight paused.

"Just don't get in my way, brat."

Sting couldn't promise that.

Natsa grabbed Gray's hand and raced forward. She wanted to get to the fair faster since Gray was going at a slower pace than her. Her feet stumbled against the pavement and she glanced back with a joyous smile firmly in place. Gray matched her pace once more and they were running side by side; hand in hand. Neither one of them noticed the contact until they reached the park. Natsa was observing her surroundings that she didn't see Gray pulling back with a slight blush on his cheeks.

He lifted his head up to see child cheering on a nearby ride. He pointed at it and elbowed Natsa to get her attention. "Let's go on that," he uttered in a cool tone; that didn't show any of what he was feeling.

He was finally having a date with Natsa, and if things go well, this wouldn't be their last one. Even though Sting and Gajeel still had a chance, Gray believed he got this in the bag.

That was until the two gotten on the ride.

It moved.

Natsa's stomach lurked.

Her face changed colors quickly.

And that's when Gray remembered she had motion sickness. He turned around his in shared seat with Natsa. The cart already lifted from the ground and they sat there inside of a small red ball that moved slowly forward. It halted to let another passenger inside of the next cart, but Gray was too high up to even get the attention of the person in charge.

"Stop the ride!" he yelled, but none heard him. He turned and looked at Natsa who was barely holding it in. The ride started to move once again and all of the seats were filled. Their cart rose higher over the rest of the city. He could see the forest from there; but he was too focusing on Natsa. She bent over onto his shoulder and held it within her mouth. Her stomach grumbled and her face paled.

_'Get this ride over with. Quickly,'_ he thought. He lifted his arm and pulled her closer to him. He started patting her back in comfort. Hoping this would help some. With it came to anything like this, he was a lost cause. If only Erza was here. Then Natsa could have a short nap with a smack of iron glove. Or she could lose concussion from the pain inflicted by Erza's might.

"Just hold it. Just a little longer," he looked out the window. The cart started moving away from the sight and lowering itself back to the ground. He turned to face the person in charge of the machine; but without luck, the man wasn't even paying attention to him. "Fuck!" he slammed the cart with his other hand.

"I feel like I'm gon-" Natsa muttered and hunched forward as if she was expecting to threw up. Luckily nothing came. She covered her mouth quickly and leaned on Gray's shoulder.

The cart behind them was having the same problems. Two men suffered from their extreme motion sickness. They groaned and held their stomachs. The blonde bite his lip and tried thinking of something else. His stomach rolled and he launched forward and gagged.

The black hair held his face to the ceiling of the cart. He was so inclined into eating the cart just to get away. But his stomach lurked and he groaned more loudly than before.

He hates this.

He hates the fair.

And he hates this ride.

His claws unsheathed from his hands and he pressed them into the cart. Relieving himself of some pressure, but the cart ended up with a major hole instead.

Three Dragon Slayers rode this ride. They all suffered. After the giant wheel spun around on its axis for five times, it came to a stop. It slowly allowed people to exit, and finally they gotten to Gray's cart. Natsa crawled out and moaned. "I am never going to ride that again…"

Gray reached out and slowly pulled her up. She ended up leaning against his shoulder so he walked her to the nearest bench and laid her down.

"I forgot you had…motion sickness. At least you didn't throw up."

"So did I," she held onto her stomach. She was so in the mood that she didn't even think about this.

"Well…we could play some games instead of getting on one of the rides. Or, there's a scary house down that way," he pointed to the other end of the fair.

"Just give me a moment," she moaned. She pulled herself from the seat and all of those feelings of sickness left her. "Hm, let's go to the haunted house, then."

…

The manager of the ride opened the cart's door and two young man collapsed on each other. Gajeel quickly stood up and ran to the nearest bin and threw up. Sting followed him and did the same. They leaned against the bins and wiped the leftover on their faces.

"Never…"

"…again."

The dark haired slowly stood up and looked around. "We lost them."

"You lost them," Sting corrected.

"You was the one who freakin' wanted to catch follow them in here!"

"Then ya should have stopped me!"

A child pulled on his mother's arm. "What are those weird men doin'?"

The mother looked over at the two guys by the trash. She muttered under her breath and trotted her son away from the sight of the trashy men. She beckons the son forward whenever he tried to turn around and stare at the two.

"What's her problem?" Gajeel glared at her figure.

Sting shook his head and sniffed. As soon as that stench entered his nose, he felt like throwing up once more. He turned away from the bin and left. Gajeel followed with his nose covered. They were too consumed by the motion sickness that the scent didn't bother them.

…

Smoke rose from the ground and cluttered the air. It made the air thick and hard to see in; a perfect place for a scare. Gray held onto Natsa's shoulder and followed her through the smoke. With her Dragon Slayer hyper senses, she was able to travel through the fog without bumping into someone, or something.

"Are you sure you want to go in here?" he questioned one last time.

"Course. Why, you scared?" she taunted.

This annoyed Gray as his eyebrow twitched. "I just didn't want to hold your hand the whole time."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand off of her shoulder. "You won't have to."

"Natsa?" he questioned. He felt around but didn't feel anything. He turned right and walked forward; hoping to feel her. Within this fog that came from the haunted house, he couldn't see more than one foot in front of him. "Where are you, Flamehead?"

"Over here," a voice called, but it sounded too manly to be Natsa's. Against Gray's instincts, he followed the voice through the fog. His hands touch something and he felt against the figure's body.

No boobs, but six packs.

No hips, but a big budge.

"Oh fuck, sorry, I thought you were someone else," he quickly stated. The man laughed at Gray's idiotic. That laugh sounded too much like someone he knew. "Gajeel? Why the fuck are you here?!"

The man stopped laughing and slowly disappeared into the mist. Away from Gray.

He cursed and stomped his foot against the ground. This was starting to get on his nerves. His fingers sparked together and small ice icicles appeared. He slammed his hands against the ground and created a large boulder that rose above the fog. He looked around and spotted the haunted house. He was sure she was already there waiting for them; or even inside of the haunted house. He jumped down from the pillar of ice and followed the direction he spotted.

The mist started to thin out as he came closer to the large building. Now he could see in front of him and there she was. Natsa. She was waiting right outside of the doors with her foot tapping the pavement. "Took you long enough," she taunted and turned away from him. She entered the haunted house without him so he ran to catch up with her.

"Wait for me! Natsa!" he yelled as he entered a dark room. The lights flickered on and off. Smoke stayed close to the ground. Pieces of trash lined the walls. He looked around when the light came back on and seen her. He walked over to the pink haired girl. "Can't you wait for me?"

"Nope," she simply stated. "And next time, Gray."

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Don't grope random people. Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean you have to right."

He blushed harshly at her statement. "I thought it was you!"

"So the first thing you do is grope tits? Shame. Shame on you," she teased.

He slammed his fist into the wall. A big dent. He turned back to Natsa. "Can't you just forget about that?"

"About what?"

He didn't know if that was a good thing or not, so he just stated never mind. It was better to get this topic over with and done.

They followed the path hidden by shredded pieces of cloth. Trash cans line along the walls. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Someone pounded against the metal cans. It grew louder and louder as they passed it.

Clang.

A man, wrapped in chains, appeared in the doorframe. The lights flickered and he disappeared.

Clink.

Chains rustled against the walls. Hands reached out and clasped.

Gray stood closer to Natsa as she led the way through. When they entered a dark hallway, she pulled off a piece of cloth and lit it with her fire magic. It burned and showed what was down the hallway. Skulls placed on top of each other. Eyes opening and closing within peepholes.

Clank.

Clank.

Cling.

Gray held onto her shoulder. She smirked as if she knew he would have done that. The cloth quickly burned out and they were alone in a dark hallway. The eyes within the walls glowed as they opened their eyelids.

A dumpster lid lifted and a head popped out. It bobbled from one side to the other. It's tongue stuck out and his eyes were floating beside it.

…

Once the visit to the haunted house was over, it was dark out and the fair was close to closing time. They chose one more activity before finally leaving the fair. Darts. They gotten three darts each and they were suppose to pop the orbs floating in mid air.

Natsa took a deep breath in and shoot the dart with her Dragon Breath. It hyped its speed and flew through the air at lightly pace. It cracked three orbs before landing on the wall. It made a deep impact on the wall; a dent.

Gray tried more carefully with his shot. He lifted it close to his eye and aimed it to its targets. It shoots through the air but at much lower pace than Natsa's. But in return, it was able to crack four orbs.

Natsa narrowed her eyes and picked up her second dart. There was no way in hell she was going to let Gray win. She winds her arm backwards and threw. It missed all but one orb. She turned and faced Gray with a smug look. TO add to the effect, she crossed her arms, "Beat that."

He blinked and nodded his head. With one thrust of his arm, his dart raced forward and hit the same amount as Natsa.

The pink haired jaw dropped. There was only one more dart left and she needed at least one more than Gray. She turned her hand on its palm and stream appeared. Her body glistens and she blew against the dart. It flew through the small store and hit each and every target. "Whoa!" she smiled and jumped. There was no way he was going to beat that.

And he didn't. He got the same amount as before, only missing one. But, he didn't lose either. They were both tied.

"Fuck," she cursed as the cashier handed the both of them stuffed animals. She gotten a Polar Bear, and he won a Black Bear.

…

Natsa was walked to her house by Gray. He waited till she stepped within the house to give her the Black Bear he won. Wasn't that something that boyfriends did? But he wasn't even her boyfriend; yet. He shrugged his shoulders. "I had a nice time with you."

The girl bites her lip, "I'm scared to say this…but for once I didn't want to choke you and throw you into a river. So yeah, it was a good time."

'Throw me into a river…?' Gray thought but didn't questioned it. If he even asked, all of the actions he done would have went to waste if he started a fight with her. He nodded his head, but she didn't say anything about having another so-called date within the future.

Would this be a bad thing?

Wasn't she was the one to invite him to the three date?

He cursed since she closed her door and turned off the lights already. He hoped this wouldn't damage his chances. Hopefully she doesn't make that move with the other two.

**SORRY! I have been in a foul mood that I could not write for the life of me. Every time I started, it sounded all messy so I ended up stopping. This took me awhile since I had little clue of what to do. Hopefully the haunted house/throw up didn't freak anyone out.  
**

**There's a Poll up to account for who's ending up with Natsa. **

**Nova-girl703: Thanks for the feedback, and I hate when I do that (forgetting laptop charger). You can vote for who will end up with her on my profile; but I will also check the reviews. I'd one idea for a GajeelxNatsa story but never wrote it. I really find any pairing cute as long as it has Natsu in it (but not NaLu (sorryf, but I can't get into that)). And thanks for the compliments. I wrote a few LaxusxNatsa (mostly oneshots) stories (Handcuff Fairies, Sleeping Fairies, Happy is a Problem Child, and Recusing Fairies); mostly anything with Fairies in the name.**

**darkhuntressxir: I don't think Igneel ever taught her about that stuff...**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Every time? He would catch on soon. But they did have to look away to stop themselves from cracking up. Gray just had the short end of the straw, but at least he gotten his done before the others.**

**Animefreak1145: Gajeel...a nice guy...who cusses every other word...what? Lol. I just liked him because of his bad boy behavior; which contrasted from the other two in this story. Lol, thanks for the review.**

**HYPERASSGIRL5: She may have to do some ass-kicking. Or she will just beat them up without knowing about it in the first place. Thanks for the message, it got me typing.**


	7. Twin Dragon Date Two

His phone flipped open and he looked at all of the messages he sent to the pink haired. He tapped his fist on his bed and moaned as he rolled over. The blonde could hear the couch shifting within the living room. A cat rolled out on his bed and looked up at the Dragon Slayer. His eyes were large and pitiful.

"What's wrong, Sting-kun?"

The lad just petted the cat's head before jumping off his bed. "I'm just going to check on something." He mostly said it for himself than to Lector. Sting left the room and entered the hallway. Sunlight shined from the closed windows, and the boy blocked his eyes. He has been inside of his room for the majorly of the day.

Rogue's eyes darted from his newspaper to the blonde. "Finally leaving?"

"Yeah," Sting stretched his arms. "She's not answering my texts." He pulled out his phone and checked once more for any messages. When one appeared, his eyes widen and he clicked on it.

It was an ad for new shoes.

He tightens his grip on his phone; almost wanting to throw it across the room. "Do not break that. You do not have insurance on that phone, and I'm not paying it." The blonde giggled and slide the phone back into his pocket. He didn't want to see Rogue's angered; he already witnessed it yesterday.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a quest? Your savings is empty…the bank statement from the guild arrived this morning. There's only a jewel left."

_'Oh shit. But…fuck it,'_ he thought. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope. It's been a week; you need to jewels before rent is up."

Sting moaned. His hand is turned the doorknob. "Thanks partner, or should I say, mom."

"Get out of here," Rogue sighed and glared at the blonde. The door finally closed and Rogue stood up and looked at the ground where Sting's phone laid. "When did Natsa get a phone…?"

Sting ran from his house to Sabortooth's guild. He bumped into people and sent flying over the counter. "Ouch," he uttered before pulling himself up to his knees.

"Can't you get off me?" the lady teethed. Sting was lying on top of the middle aged woman.

"Oh, sorry," he gave a friendly smile with an itch of his hair. "DIdn't see ya there." He jumped over the counter as if he never did the action. He looked at the wall behind the woman and didn't even notice her tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Then get some glasses," the lady countered with a sharp tongue. "Your bills are over-due, Sting-san."

The lad shivered and looked away. "I know. Don't worry; I'm going to get it paid." If he didn't, then Rogue wouldn't stop bothering him all day. He didn't want that. It was bad enough that it took him this long just to get up here at the guild. He turned his head and saw some guild mates muttering something.

"Looks like Sting has finally came back from that Fairy Guild."

"Maybe he's switching?"

"I heard he gots a lover over there."

"Why in the hell would he prepare that guild over this one? We are the most powerful guild in Fiore!"

This was exactly why he's been avoiding coming to the guild. People have been reporting him visiting the other city because of Fairy Tail; and it wasn't looking well in his reputation. All of his guild members thought of him as a traitor for being in another guild instead of this one. And those who didn't thought he was hiding something.

"I can hear all of you!" he yelled to the gossiping wizards and witches. "I'm not a Dragon Slayer for nothing, you know!"

"Fuck," one of the muttered and turned away. The others did as well; they didn't want to face Sting's raged. But It didn't stop them from gossiping from behind his back; they just been to a safe distance from him.

Even if they moved, Sting could still hear them. He went on ranting about this. It just got on his nerve. "So what if I'm going to Fairy Tail? Who's business is that?! Maybe I have friends there, instead of you guys?! I don't see you guys talking to other people! And what if I have a girlfriend over there, unlike the wenches in this city?! Huh?"

"Sting-san. Stop talking or you are going to have a herd of witches chasing you all over the city," the lady slapped his hand on the counter. "It's just they are curious about your disappearance from the guild, that is all."

"Then they should shut the fuck up," Sting raged. His face was red as a tomato from all of his anger that boiled over. He took a deep breath and his face started to relax. Maybe he should have dragged Rouge here to his anger. Too late for that.

Yukino walked over to the counter. Her pace was slow as if she was second guessing her actions; but she soon closed her distance with Sting. Around the guild hall, people were muttering about what Yukino was doing.

"Sting-san? Are you okay?" she questioned in a quiet voice.

Sting slowly turned and looked at the sliver haired girl. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "Just got a bit mad."

"Will you be okay, then?"

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air…maybe a quest out into the valley sounds good."

Yukino looked around. She was for curtained that Rogue didn't entered the guild with Sting; and Rogue's was Sting's partner. "Without Rogue?"

"He's not going. Too busy sitting on his ass all day."

She gave a slight nod at his answer. She had no clue what happened between the two, but judging from Sting's tone, Rogue gave him the cold shoulder. Maybe she could help; she thought. "If you want a partner, I will go…if you would like." She asked out of being polite and generous to the guild member; unlike all of those who were gossiping.

His mouth opened and he chuckled. He knew exactly what he should do now. It just required a road trip to Fairy Tail first. "Nah. I already have a partner waiting for me."

With the sight of his smile, not being angry anymore, Yukino smiled. "That is good," she mumbled in her soft tone.

"This one looks cool…" he muttered. He was looking away from Yukino and at the board behind the counter. He was looking at the one with a wild beast on it. The reward was smaller than what he usually got; but it would pay the bills so it was easy. Maybe he could show Natsa his mad skills during the quest.

A quest with just him and Natsa.

That was something to sure win her heart over.

"Don't do that one," the lady pointed to another paper, "This one has a higher reward." She was pointing to the paper that read "Local Ogre Attack Village. Need Help!"

He nodded and grabbed the paper from her hands. He read the paper quickly and smiled with each and every line. This had more of a challenge than the last quest. Yukino glazed at the paper over his shoulder.

"The quest would take four days." She was considering the transport, luggage and supplies, difficulty, and other possibilities on the quest.

"As if. Two days at most," he smiled. "This one is just perfect." He looked at the lady over the counter, "I accept this quest."

"Message will be sent out, but be read-"

Sting didn't even let her finished her sentence. He was already running out of the door and out of the guild.

…

Natsa sat down at the table and looked at her three friends. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well…someone said they see you at the fair…with Gray."

Evergreen turned away from Natsa and slammed her fist against the table. She couldn't believe how much attention Natsa was getting. "Why does every cutie like her?!" she thundered. Bickslow patted her back in comfort; but he ended up laughing and making her madder.

"Yeah? And what?" Natsa questioned Lisanna.

Lucy's head slammed on the table. She couldn't believe Natsa's being such an air-head at these moments. "Nevermind."

Laxus stood up from his seat and moved across the Guild Hall. He faced the door. Those who saw this, stared at the door as if someone was about to broke it. It was unlike Laxus to stand up out of nowhere like that. The large blonde opened the door and exited the guild. "Wha…?"

"Laxus left us!" Freed moaned. He stood up and was about to follow behind the large man, but Laxus reentered the guild.

In Laxus' hands were two boys. Each one of them were in bruises and scratches. He pulled them apart when they kept kicking and pulling each other. One of them had a frozen shoulder, while the other had large burnt holes in his outfit. "I found these outside," Laxus muttered before dropping the two to the ground.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia uttered. She screamed in fright and ran over to the fallen Gray; who stopped her from coming any closer to him. She stood there, frozen to the ground, looking at Gray with wide eyes. The two boys finally stood up and huffed at each other.

"They were fighting outside of the guild. Would have damaged the guild if I didn't stop them," Laxus stated. He walked away from the two boys and back to his seat. He didn't care what the two were fighting about; they were just fighting too close to the guild, which was what he was worried about.

Erza stood up and marched over to them. She pounded them both on their heads; large bumps raised from their skulls. "I want answers now. What happened?"

Sting held his head from the hit. He looked up at the red haired. "I was just coming here to do something, and that jerk attacked me."

"As if! You seen me and started the fight!"

Erza rolled her eyes. She looked at Gray who she knew for the most of her life. She excepted better from him. She took him to another room and started to give Gray a lecture over his actions. This gave Sting a chance to get Natsa. He walked pass Juvia and sat at Natsa's table.

"Want to go on a quest? We will share the reward" he said as soon as he sat down. He pulled out the paper and shoved it over to her. "2,000 for the each of us. Both of us can take down this Ogre."

"Sure," she turned to Happy with a grin. "Then we will have 4,000 total!"

"No cats allowed," he lied quickly.

"It doesn't say that on the paper," she stated.

"They forgot to write that. But yeah, no cats, or exceeds, allowed. The whole city is allergic to cats."

"Hey!" Happy yelped, but pushed to the side.

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry Happy, you can't go then."

"With that settled, we can leave now," he pulled her arm and left the guild quickly. He didn't want Gray to ruin his plan. Gray already started a fight when him as soon as he left the train. Over something so trivial as well.

…

"So this is the city?" Natsa questioned as they exited the forest. In front of them were a huge wooden barrier with metal doors. You could see building tops from where Natsa was standing. "There's no Ogre, though."

"Let's talk to the one who requested it…the mayor of the city." Sting walked in front of the iron doors. He looked up to see if anyone noticed him. That was when a small piece of metal shifted. He noticed the shift and the piercing eyes that glazed out of it. The metal moved once again; shutting the small opening.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" the man on the other side of the door questioned.

"I am White Dragon Sting, other half of Twin Dragons of Sabortooth," Sting said with pride of his title.

Natsa just rolled her eyes at his long introduction; no wonder he had no friends but Rogue. "I'm Natsa, from Fairy Tail."

The man's interest perked at the name and stopped her from continuing. "The Salamander? Please, come in."

Sting's jaw dropped. He stated his whole name, yet the man didn't even look his way. And just a name from Natsa, he allowed them inside without knowing why they were there. Sting couldn't believe this. Rogue and he had to announce their every detail to guards. They may be famous, but in some parts, no one knew of them; they were just rookies and underdogs.

Natsa smiled at Sting and walked in front of them. She pushed opened the door and saw everything. The buildings were in a slade of brown. They overlapped every other with ladders coming from one window to the other. There was only two wells and there was a line behind it to attain water. She looked up, and there was the tall building she saw from outside. Unlike the others, this building was white instead of brown. Gold surrounded the trims of the white building.

"Come in! I will take you to the mayor. He has been waiting for you since he heard word of your arrival."

"He knew I was coming?"

"A message was sent stating a guild was sending their finest mage to defeat the ogre," the man smiled at the pink haired. He glanced at Sting and looked away in disgust.

_'They were talking about me…'_ Sting thought. It was his guild that had the quest and sent the word; so it was about him being the finest mage. He shook his head; he was starting to think selfish and self-centered. Just because of Natsa.

"What's wrong, Sting? Not use to the forest air?"

He shook his head. Even though he lived within the city, he was raised in the forest. It was just Natsa lived her whole life in the forest. Then, he remembered something from this morning. "Oh, why didn't you answer my texts?"

"Texts?" she questioned.

"Message. You know, I sent some to your phone."

Her forehead wrinkled. "I don't have a phone," she ended up laughing. Sting had to look away with a blush. That would make sense as to why she wasn't answering his messages.

The trio walked through the city and up the steps that lead to the mayor's house. It was a fancy house that had to be opened with such force.

"Salamander! Wh-" the mayor started, but smiled instead, "Pleased to have you here. And you too, Sting."

'Finally someone knows me…' Sting thought. "Hello Mayor. We are here about the quest concerning the Ogre."

"Yes, that. Every night, the Ogre comes and attacks the South Gate. The condition of the gate is bad, and it will break soon. The Ogre must be dealt with tonight before he can enter the city! We have tried coming the beast out of the city, but now he's attacking the barrier. Because the two of you came, I will raise the reward and have it sent to your guild."

"That does sound urgent. We will do it." Sting shook the mayor's hands.

"We would get 4,000 each," Natsa muttered.

Sting patted her back harshly. That wasn't something to say right in front of the client; even though he was thinking the same thing. It would be enough to pay all of his bills and have some left over to put in his savings. "Sorry about that. But have hers sent to Fairy Tail."

"Two guilds?"

"Yes. Fairy Tail and Sabortooth are working together on this mission," the man from before entered the conversation.

"Great! Now, the Ogre been sighted next to a cave inside the forest. No other beasts are in the area, so you don't have to worry about that. Just defeat the Ogre before he can attack tonight. I'm not sure my city can handle another bruising of the Ogre."

The two of them nodded at the Mayor's request.

…

The two mages exited the city and entered the forest. Natsa, excited to fight, jumped into the trees. She swung from one branch to another. Sting smiled at her actions, and darted between the trees. The two of them, with great speeds, raced through the trees and found the clearing. Bones littered out of the cave.

"You go left, I go right," Sting ordered, but Natsa already jumped out into the clearing. Sting face-palm and ran after her.

A giant ogre looked out of the cave and roared when he seen Natsa. Someone was entering his territory, so he got out of his cave. He had a large axe in his hand and with a large roar, he charged at Natsa. Sting jumped out behind and tree and shoved Natsa out of the way.

She jumped up with fire at her feet. She taunted Sting with her tongue out; but Sting wasn't looking at that. When she jumped, he saw a glimpse of her pink underwear. His head bolted back and blood started to ooze out of his nose. With one leash of fire, she zoomed above the Ogre; out of Sting's sight. He lifted his head and wiped the blood that still came from his nose. "Sting! Are you afraid or something?" Natsa taunted once again.

He shook his head, "You're the only one afraid!" He formed a ball of light and blasted it forward at the Ogre's belly. He backed up from the force of the attack. Natsa, with her feet on fire, kicked the Ogre on the head. He flew backwards and landed on his back. The Ogre was far from done; he stood up and growled at the two mages.

He lifted his axe over his head and swung at Sting. He zapped himself out of the way and ran between his legs. The Ogre itch his head and looked behind him. He turned around and once again tried to hit Sting with his axe.

Natsa jumped in the air and fire escaped her mouth. The fire hit the Ogre's eyes and he backed up. His axe dropped to the ground. Sting used this chance and aimed another lighting ball at the Ogre's stomach. Natsa fall back to the ground; crashing right on top of Sting. She was above him with her two large bumps popped out. She quickly gotten up; but it took him forever. He gotten another nosebleed from the cleavage he saw.

The battle rage on, and the duo finally won when the Ogre fell back onto the ground. It was nighttime when they finally defeated the beast; so they set up a small camp in the clearing.

The two of them made their beds right near the fire. He came closer to her in warmth. "Thanks for coming," he stated. He was just glad that he could spend this alone time, out in the woods, with her.

She nodded and patted his head like a child. "No problem." She sneezed and the fire vanished for a second.

"Bless you," he muttered. He covered her up with some of his blanket and turned away from her. She fell asleep first, but he couldn't sleep. He could hear her heartbeat and snoring. Finally, his eyes closed and he was able to sleep.

Slept soundly next to Natsa. He wish he could do this every night.

When the sun returned, the two of them headed back to their home. The quest was finished, and their rewards were waiting for them.

**Ending was rushed, like always. I was going to have it majorly about Sting sleeping with for reading, and sorry for the wait. I'm sick at the moment. Also, girls (Levy, Juvia, and Yukino) are still after Gray, Sting and Gajeel (I just forgot about them); so they were appear more at the end.  
**

**Vote in the reviews, or on my profile's poll (OR BOTH!)**

**rinpup14: There's a poll on my profile, in which you can vote. So, this way you can vote for Gray two times (in reviews and poll). Thanks for the shout out, and reviewing. **

**KarouUchiha: If I forgot the others, then there wouldn't be story. Just Gray failing at getting a date with her. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Guest: Yeah, exactly. He's always forgotten, or left out. Thanks for reviewing, I will count this at the end. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Do I do that a lot? I mean, I know sometimes I leave the ending with a possible (never state they are officially together), but it doesn't mean they are not together (I just stop before they are officially). There's a poll up for the ending (Gray, Gajeel, OTHER, and Sting (so yeah, someone else could win Natsa's heart)). Thanks for the suggestion, and review!**

**darkhuntressxir: It was leading up to this chaper (been trying to hint at later dates in other chapters so it doesn't seem unexpected). And Gray...yeah...he won't forget that. Thanks for the review!**


	8. Iron Mouth Date Two

The angry Dragon Slayer trotted pass the forest. His face was in different shades of red from madness, and the action he was about to do. His giant feet stumped against the freshly cut grass; and once his foot picked up, the grass was pounded into the ground. He roared and shards of iron flew into the nearby trees.

He was just getting ready for what he was about to face.

"Natsa! I'm comin' in!" Gajeel shouted before kicking the door in. He looked around the small shack, and finally found the person he was looking for. She was lying on the couch; barely lifted her head when he came inside.

"Hey…" she stated with a small cough.

Gajeel's lips opened like a frown. He looked away from her and at the shack's interior. It was a mess compared to the outside; which wasn't much better. Trash was piled on top of each other. Well, his house was messy as well; till Pantherlilly made him clean it after the cat's failed attempts. Maybe he should get Pantherlilly to clean this place; after he calms down. That cat was still trying to kill him.

"Your house is a mess," he stated. He wasn't one to know what was a good thing to said or not.

"Thanks," she replied. "I try."

He gave a slight smile before coming over to her bed. "So you are sick…I knew the guild was freakin' quiet today."

"Glad that you noticed," she sneezed. A ball of fire came out and burnt his hand. He wiped the black char on her blanket since there wasn't anything else to wipe it off with. Her hand gripped on the side of the bed.

"What are you doin'?"

"Gettin' some water…my throat is dry." She tried lifting her body from the couch.

"Stop it, you idiot. You're sick."

"But my throat…" she moaned. She lifted her finger under her bright red nose as if she was about to sneeze once again.

He gave a heavy sigh. This was totally against his character, but he gave in. "I will get you some water, Pinky. Just stay there."

He moved away from her bed and entered her kitchen. He had to step over a mountain of trash just to get to the small place in the corner of the shack. It was very tiny and when he opened the fridge, out of curiously, and frowned at the absence of the food. "No wonder this girl always at the guild. She has nothin' to eat," he stated before closing the fridge's door.

He turned around and grabbed a glass. He didn't know if it was dirty or clean so he just filled it up and emptied it to get what was leftover out. He turned the dial to cold water and refilled the cup.

Gajeel returned to her bedside and handed her the glass of water. "Don't drink it quickly," he warned. He grabbed a chair from under a pile of bras and sat down next to her bed. "If you need anything, wait till I leave." He stated before she could request anything else of him.

He wasn't one to helping others. He only helped himself and he liked it to stay that way. "Guess those tickets are going to go to waste," he mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry," she replied. She didn't mean to get sick on the same day of the match. It was already planned from last week, but she couldn't even leave her bed. "It should be on the tv tonight."

"Watching in flesh is different from tv." He looked down and saw her frowning. He bite his lip and sighed, "There's always a next week, though."

She sneezed once more and he felt her forehead. "You're burning up." He stood up and grabbed a bowl of cold water and a washrug. When he came back, she was sitting up. He rolled his eyes and pressed the wet rug against her forehead. "What the hell have you been doing?!"

"I just been…" she sneezed, "…uh, on a mission with…and that fair…"

"You should have stayed in," he interrupted her. He seen a chance to harm the other two chances, and he was waking it.

"Yeah…maybe…" she shivered.

He swirled in his seat and grabbed a blanket to throw on her. "You're not getting any better…" he stated like an afterthought. Maybe he should call Mirajane or someone, but then he wouldn't be alone with Natsa. That was the main thing why he came here. Gray was on a mission with Juvia; who wouldn't lave his side after finding out about his date with Natsa, so Gajeel took this chance to be alone with Natsa without the other two butting in.

So, yeah, he was alone with Natsa. No bystanders, guild members, or even wrestlers. It was just him. Not even Happy was here. He was on a mission with Gray and Juvia, since Gray didn't trust the other girl. Gajeel chuckled at the thought of Juvia trying to rape Gray.

He brushed her pink hair behind her ears, and felt her forehead. She was gradually getting hotter by the second. "Your hot…is that a good friggin' thing or not?!" Gajeel grumbled under his breath. "Why must you be a freakin' Fire Dragon Slayer out of all elements. I can't even till if this is your fever, or just your normal."

"Heh.." she gave a soft laugh. "Your hand is cold…"

"Iron's always cold, pinky." He replied in his smartass tone. He leaned down and grabbed a wet washrug. He placed it on her forehead; hoping to cool down her fever. All of this contact with her skin was starting to make him blush.

"I feel so sick," she moaned.

"Because you are."

"I hate being sick, though."

"Then you should not have stayed out and I wouldn't be the one taking care of you." He pressed more on the washrug. He could practically feel her heat through the material of the washrug; this was starting to get out of control. He leaned his arm on the side of her bed and moved closer to her bed.

Natsa looked up at his face in a dream state fashion. "Why did you come?" It was a single question, but it had a lot of impact on Gajeel. To Natsa, Gajeel was just someone who wanted to choke her whenever she done something dumb. She would never suspect him to care about her sake out of the better good of his heart. She was expecting a excuse like Mirajane sent him; since she knew it was probably the answer.

"It's a long story," he replied.

She yawned and her eyelid covered her pupils. "I got time…tell me…" she asked softly.

Gajeel looked around just in case. He felt like the other two would be around. He sighed and turned back to Natsa. "It's the same reason for asking you to the match last week…and this week. Same as those bastards."

"Same as Gray's and Sting's?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we all three have a thing for you," he blurted out. This may be his last time to spend with Natsa before she picks her new boyfriend, so he rather come out clean; which was against his nature. But telling the deal would harm the other two's spots as well. "I love you, Gray loves you, and Sting loves you."

"And Happy, Lisanna, Master, Erza-" she took a deep breath and finally closed her eyes. She was resting.

Gajeel looked down peacefully at Natsa. Maybe he gotten his feelings across, but he wished she would have noticed more. He felt like an underdog compared to the other two.

He was just an enemy, kinda like Sting, but he destroyed the guild with his bare hands unlike the blonde. There was still bad blood between the two of them, and he could feel it. Even if they couldn't be girlfriends and boyfriends, "I will still want to be your friend…" he covered her with the blanket and moved away from her bed.

He wasn't planning on losing, but he still wanted to be somehow close to her instead of just being the old enemy, or another guildmate. Natsa already had too many enemies to count, and she was friends with all of the guilds around Fiore.

Being a close friend may be the only thing he can do. "I love you. Just remember that, Pinky." He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. The volume turned down so she wouldn't be wake up. He rested his feet on the table.

Gray was the nice guy with abs that all the girls wanted to get in the bed with. He even had a stalker to prove it.

Sting was the rich guy who had looks to get any one he wanted. Just with a flick of his fingers.

And then there was him, Gajeel. One of those bad boys who only knew curse words and looked like he had no emotions other than anger.

The other two had more of a chance than he did, and he knew it from the start. That's why he worked harder than the other two, and tried to ruin their chances; which is why he was a bad boy. He had to do some bad deeds unlike the others.

The match appeared on the tv and somehow he ended up falling asleep on her couch. He woke up with Natsa staring at him. "You're alive?" she question.

"And you're not sick?" he shot back. He leaned up and looked at her. "Were you just pretendin' to be sick, or just an asshole?"

"24 hour flu, I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. "But I feel so much better!" she stretched her arms.

"So just an asshole," he replied. He stood up from the couch. "You owe me for the tickets, though."

"As if. I have no money left."

"I thought you went on a mission few days ago." And not to add when she won that gamble at the wrestling match.

"Food money."

"You have no food."

She smiled, "It doesn't last long."

He rolled his eyes. "I will be leaving then." He walked to the door, but glanced back when he head her speak.

"Thanks, Gajeel."

A smile formed on his face, but he turned before. "Just don't get sick again."

…

He opened the guild door, and just stared forward. There they were. "YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU RAPED HER!"

He backed out and shut the door. "I feel like eatin' some fish now."

Happy flew out of the window. "I know the best place!"

"Show me," he replied. The two walked down the street and turned into a shop. While at the guild the two boys fought. Laxus had to split them up.

Gajeel never returned to the guild that day. And Natsa ended up sleeping all day from the aftermath of her cold.

**I had this date planned from the beginning, as I did with Sting's. Gray's date was the only one I couldn't think of. And the guy's stereotypes were mentioned in this chapter: Gray the nice guy, Sting the rich guy, and Gajeel the bad boy. That's why this story is about these boys instead of others, since they were different from each other. I just wanted to state that in one of these chapters. Thanks for reading! **

**NEXT CHAPTER! NATSA MAY FINALLY PICK BETWEEN THE THREE! **

**Vote in the reviews! Vote in my poll! EITHER WAY! OR BOTH! JUST VOTE!**

**Animefreak1145: You think I'm making it hard? Think about me! I love all of these characters, and I have to come up with an ending with Natsa with one of them. If I did all three endings like that...then I would be building up to nothing...**

**fallout-boy97: Iron Mouth...thanks for the chapter's title; I lol at that. We still have one more chapter to go~!**

**HYPERASSGIRL5: He hasn't learn much about love, unlike the other two. Thanks for the review!**

**darkhuntressxir: Hehe, Natsa would have to carry him home after beating him up. Have you decided yet on your vote? One more chapter left!**

**rinpup14: At least you found it now. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yep, I have a soft spot for couples sleeping together (I have too many oneshots about that :P ). And, it was about the alone time with Natsa since they wasn't around citizens or anyone. **


End file.
